Early Morning Kisses
by Ali Lovette
Summary: Blellie!Fic Blake/Nellie written for NYCortes because they gave me the idea to write oneshots and drabbles until serious schoolwork starts! Blake arrives in the middle of the night, and Nellie happens to be up to tell him where he's sleeping. But Abraham may have told Blake that Nellie had something to tell him.


_So, I've decided to write another blellie drabble. Here's the drabble :D_

_This is for NYCortes on for giving me the idea to write drabbles/oneshots until school starts/real work starts._

Nellie sighed and wandered into the kitchen. It was the middle of the night (1:06 to be exact), and she'd woken up needing the bathroom, and then she was hungry. She pulled an apple out of the fridge (she wasn't sure why Michael kept his apples in the fridge), and took a bite before heading into the living room. Deciding to watch an episode of Modern Family for lack of something better to do, she switched on the telly and sat down, still munching on her apple.

Halfway through her episode, there was a knock on the door, and Nellie realised why Michael had wanted to stay up al night (though he'd fallen asleep about two hours ago). Blake was coming, and his plane got in at about 1a.m. So Nellie was set with the task of letting Blake in. She opened the door and allowed Blake to step inside.

"Hi Blake!" Nellie smiled tiredly.

"Hey Nellie. What are you doing here?" Blake asked. Michael and Nellie had yet to tell Blake she was visiting as well.

"Didn't Michael tell you I was visiting too?" Nellie asked. "I guess not. Well, your room's through here." She led him to the remaining guest room, and then wandered back to her show.

"Modern Family?" Blake appeared in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. He laughed and walked over, settling beside her.

"Abraham claimed you had something to tell me?" Blake asked. Nellie groaned inwardly. Abraham and Shanna must have told him where she was.

"Uh... yeah, but that can wait. Like – for awhile." Nellie replied. In all honesty, she had no idea how to tell him she was in love with him. He had broken up with Maria about a year ago – a week after the second season of The Glee Project had been complete. Aylin had won, and Blake, Michael, and Ali had all been given spots on Glee as well, but right now, they had a brake. They'd all stayed in contact with each other. Blake was roommates with an old friend, and Michael was living in Chicago for until the end of August. Nellie and Blake had agreed to help him move out to Lo's Angeles, still surprised he'd not moved sooner.

"Nellie?" Blake asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She realised she'd been staring at him while she was thinking.

"Sorry. I'm probably tired. I should go to sleep. You should too." Nellie said quickly.

"Nellie, what's wrong?" Blake asked. And Nellie sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep until she told him.

"I... I'm tired. Can I please go to bed?"

"Tell me first." Blake insisted, and Nellie laughed at his stubbornness.

"Okay... I..." Nellie looked at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. "I just – no, this is stupid. We should go to sleep."

"Nellie." Blake lifted her chin. "It's just me. What are you so worried about?"

"I... Blake..." Nellie began. _I really like you, but I don't know how to say it. I'm completely in love with you._

"I really like you too, Nel." Blake replied.

"Shoot! I said that out loud?! Oh gosh, I'm so – wait what?" Nellie exclaimed.

"I'm in love with you, too." Blake smiled before leaning in and kissing Nellie softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he smiled into the kiss before pulling away. He kissed her one last time before speaking. "Nellie, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Nellie breathed, leaning up to kiss Blake. She smiled before whispering goodnight to him, and he smiled back, walking her to her room.

"See you in a few hours, Nel." Blake whispered, kissing her before walking into his own room and going to sleep.

The next morning, Michael walked into the kitchen to find Blake and Nellie sitting, holding hands, and eating toast.

"Morning guys. About time you two were together." Michael grinned and pulled out some cereal and his phone, dialling Charlie.

"Sup Michael?"

"Guess what?" Michael grinned, walking into the living room.

"What?" Charlie asked. "Wait! Are Blake and Nellie finally together?"

"Yeah." Michael grinned as he heard Charlie telling Aylin, knowing most of their friends were there.

"Blellie is on, bitches!" Michael heard Aylin shout through hers and Charlie's house. He watched Blake and Nellie laughing through the doorway, before Nellie looked at him, wondering what he was doing, and he grinned back at her and Blake as they went back to talking.


End file.
